


Enigmatic

by dylanmacgyver (orphan_account)



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Poisoning, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, References to Drugs, Violence, Vomiting, chan needs to Chill, good for him, hes so cool, juhhui is pure, minghao is badass, minghao's a badass gang leader, some of them are dating the pristin girls, soonyoung is just a headass but we love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dylanmacgyver
Summary: Junhui's not interested in a relationship, Minghao's interested in too many





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> its this bitch back with another fanfic yeet
> 
> unlike my others i didnt do a prolouge for this one but i think i covered all the important stuff in here so ye
> 
> yes i DONT have a plan for this story yet but im sleeping on it ok i have some time. ideas always spawn when its 4 am and im rushing over to the notebook to write down whatever i just though of only to wake up and see "minhgao and junhio were doing illegal stuff" like that'll help at all 
> 
> i wrote this back in like december and i was digging through old docs and im like hey maybe i can expand on this and here i am with this. some editing later and here is this. tbh in december my writing was SO shitty and i mean its not outstanding or anything now but it was at least ten times worse then it is now and thats saying SOMETHING ok
> 
> as usual my twitter is binniehyuna i usually follow back because i have no friends and dont believe in ratios! and i have more fun typing notes then the actual stories! thank you for reading hope it dont suck too bad 
> 
> also i have another story planned but i dont know what group to do it for so uHUhHu i dont want to repeat groups because then i'll get confused if theres like 3 baekhyuns or some shit so it'll most likely be wanna one or bts but now im rambling so just ignore this shit

"You doing anything tonight?” Soonyoung asked Junhui, walking into the main room of their house. He was half-naked with his pants down as low as they could possibly go. He had a certain expression on his face and it didn’t take Junhui long to figure out what Soonyoung was trying to tell him. 

“No, do you want me to be doing something tonight?” He answered sarcastically. He knew Soonyoung wanted him out of here so he could have the house alone to himself. The majority of their conversations together consisted of him asking for peace and quiet then getting mad when he wasn’t given what he wanted. Junhui knew what he was like when he was angry, and he really didn’t want to see that tonight. Their other roommate, Chan, had not show himself in over three days, but it was a normal occurrence at this point. Of course, Junhui wondered about the whereabouts of the younger, but didn’t have enough energy to go out and actually look for him. He figured he would show up eventually, broke and beaten up. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Yeah, I want you to leave.” Soonyoung laughed and placed his shoes on the table despite Junhui’s multiple warnings about germs on their only eating table. He leaned in closer to Junhui with a large smirk on his face. “Someone is coming tonight.” He laughed, as if Junhui expected any different. “If you want to stay though, we can share.” He offered, but Junhui knew he really didn’t mean that. Soonyoung was greedy and hated sharing, and Junhui admired that about him. He wishes he had the mentality to be so straightforward and certain. 

“I would rather lick Chan’s crusty toes.” Junhui responded. Soonyoung knew he hated being sexual around other people. He just wasn’t into anything like that. The thought of being nasty around another person in that way made him sick, so he just avoided it in general. 

“Exactly!” Soonyoung announced, overjoyed. He wrapped his arm around Junhui;s neck and squeezed. “And that’s why I can count on you being out tonight. While you’re out, try to find that little asshole. He’s probably doing dumb shit but I don’t want him do anything he’ll regret.” He said, suddenly becoming serious. “If he ruins things with that girl of his we could be screwed for good.”

“I’ve told him to be careful out there. He’s just too dumb to realize if he makes a mistake then it’ll affect us all.” Junhui said, scoffing before shoving Soonyoung off of him. Chan’s girlfriend’s father was paying a good majority of their rent, because of how deeply in love Nayoung is with him. Those two we’re completely in love and have been for at least a few years now, Junhui can’t remember. Chan thinks it unfair to him because Nayoung is _his_ girlfriend and only _he_ should be getting the advantages of her but Junhui and Soonyoung made him realize how dumb it was to decline money that was offered, especially if money is one of their major issues. Nobody in their house asked to be helped at all.

 

Junhui worked as a bartender in the shadiest part of town. Everytime he takes his stolen Buick out to work, he’s almost positive he won’t have it anymore once he’s done with work. He decided that it was only temporary, and he would find a more suitable job later on but so far, it has been six years and nothing has changed. He was still locked up in the same one floor two bedroom apartment, or ‘cottage’ as Chan likes to call it, abandoned on the couch because he’s the lowest rent payer. One day, he will find something better. He’s sure of it. He doesn’t have an almost guaranteed young death like the other two considering how often they live life on the edge. He’s _willing_ to be a hard and established worker, if only he was given the proper chance. 

Soonyoung and Chan don’t exactly have steady incomes, let alone a job altogether. Soonyoung came from a rich family who had a large amount saved up for college that he never went to due to him running away before high school even ended. Nearing close to 20, he’s still latching onto whatever he can find to pay for drugs and alcohol. Junhui warned him that he eventually be out of money but Soonyoung responded saying he hoped to be dead by the time that came around.

Chan, on the other hand, is a huge gambler. He loses money as quickly as he gets it but never willingly. Nearly every other night you could find him trying to strike big and make a good amount but he’s usually disappointed at the outcome. Even with Nayoung to feed him the money, he hates losing whatever he has in pocket, so he’s the one to stir up trouble a majority of the time. Once Chan comes stumbling in at the asscrack of dawn every few days, Junhui always shoos him to bed and says they’ll talk when it’s lighter and he’s more awake. Nearly every time, Chan’s always gone by the time morning comes around.

Junhui was a bit different. Unlike the others, he actually cared what happened to himself. He wouldn’t let himself ruin anything for himself by getting into drugs and alcohol, despite them both being scattered all around the house on a daily basis. He’s dealing with it for now, but any chance he gets and he won’t hesitate to leave this area and never look back

Right about then, Junhui hears a loud knock on the door. He assumes it couldn’t be Chan. It was too early for his usual entrances.

“Open the door, nerd.” Soonyoung says, lighting a cigarette while sitting on the middle of their table, now with his pants off as well. 

Junhui stood up and made his way over to the door, stopping to give Soonyoung his pants back so he could be modest for whoever their guest was. The loud knocks happened again, “I’m coming!” Junhui yells, annoyed at the fact that the person felt the need to keep banging. He opens the door and sees an upset man with a noticeable frown on his face. His eyes drift to the figure who’s standing next to him and Junhui is shocked to recognize Chan, eyes somewhat closed.

“Who are you?” Junhui asks.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is found, but one other thing is lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys im back!! thank you so much for all the support on the last chapter!! its the most reads and kudos ive ever gotten on a singular chapter before and it honestly made me so happy so thank you so much for whoever did!!
> 
> this chapter is a little last minute but i promise more action will start to happen soon!!

“Who are you?” Junhui asks, crossing his arms. 

“Who am I? I think you should ask your friend here.” The man replies, motioning over to Chan who was looking down.

“What happened?” Junhui asks, drawing his eyes over to Chan who just now decided to pick his head up. His left eye was dark with a bruise and there was a few cuts with dried blood on his cheek. He didn’t look too bad, Junhui has seen worse from him, but he still felt bad for him. 

“I found him passed out outside of a bar a little while ago. And, because I’m a decent person, I brought him back.” The man says. Junhui looks at him in the eyes and only just now realizes how intimidating he looks. His eyes were dark and wide but barely noticeable due to the long black bangs that were covering his eyes. The lower half of his face was covered with a black mask. Whoever this was, he didn’t want anyone to know who he is. His clothes were black as well, basically covering him head to toe despite it being right in the middle of summer.

“How did you know where he lived?” Junhui asked, leaning on the opening to the door.

“What do you think? I waited until he woke up, then asked him.” He said, scoffing. “I’m guessing you’re his roommate, not his dad. So that means he’s old enough to live away from home, so he should be old enough to control himself. Teach him to do that.” The man says and Junhui frowns at him. Who is he to tell him what to do? Junhui didn’t support Chan’s actions either, but you’d have to be stupid to think he would actually say anything about it.

“He’s an adult, he can make decisions for himself.” Junhui says, trying to keep his calm because the man did bring him home, which was considerate. He easily could have robbed the boy and just left them there. 

The man lets out a quick laugh under his mask. “Yeah, he can. But what’s the use if they’re stupid ones?” He gives Chan a small nudge forward and Junhui catches his hand before he topples over. He still smells very intoxicated. He feels Chan’s arms move up a little to wrap around his shoulders in a hug, though he wasn’t sure if Chan really wanted to hug him or if he just needed some extra balance.

“Thank you.” Junhui says politely to the man, and closes the door. The first thing Chan does after he closes the door is fall directly to the floor. 

“He’s back?” Soonyoung says, walking into the entrance hall from the kitchen. Junhui notices that he never put his pants back on. He leans down closer to Chan but immediately jumps back up and wrinkles his nose. “He smells disgusting. Is he conscious? I don't think he is.” Soonyoung says, proding Chan’s body with his foot.

“I’m pretty sure he is.” Junhui says. He wasn’t alert, but he was still awake. 

“Why’d he drink so much? I thought he wasn’t doing that anymore.” Soonyoung says, crossing his arms.

Junhui shrugs, “ask him.”

Sooyoung takes that as an invitation to pick Chan up by his arms and push him against the wall once he was standing up. His eyes blink open slowly and Soonyoung shakes him until they’re fully open. “Hey!” He says.

Chan offers a groan in response and tries to close his eyes again but Soonyoung doesn’t let him. He blinks a few more times before vomiting all over Soonyoung’s naked chest. He lets out a yelp and drops Chan to the floor.

“Fuck!” Soonyoung shouts. “What the fuck!” He says angrily and Junhui decides to push him towards the shower before he has the chance to say or do anything else. Soonyoung got mad easily, and Junhui didn’t want to deal with him while he was angrily, especially if he was angry at Chan, who was now more alert and rubbing his bottom from just being dropped onto the floor. The stench still lingered and it mixed with the already existing alcohol smell which made just a _beautiful_ combo with Soonyoung’s cigarette smell that was drifting in the air.

“Damn.” Chan says, bringing his hands to his head to massage it. “I feel like shit.” His voice is hoarse and breathy leading Junhui to feel bad for him. His insides must not feel well either.

“What the hell happened?” Junhui asks sternly. He might have sympathy for the kid but he’s much more curious as to why he’s here, drunk, and throwing up on Soonyoung. “You have a lot of explaining.”

“It’s nothing.” Chan pauses to burp. “I just drank a lot.”

“But why! You don’t even drink, let alone enough to make you pass out.” Junhui says, getting more annoyed by the second.

“I didn’t though, look. I’m still awake.” He says, sticking his arms out to imply that he was indeed awake.

“Not now, earlier. Some random stranger brought you back here, you don’t remember?” 

Chan laughs. “That never happened.” He says proudly.

Junhui opens his eyes, appalled. This is who he’s dealing with? He wanted to smack Chan right across the face and it was taking every little bit of self control he had to not do it. What other potentially dangerous actions has he done that he doesn’t remember? “Yes, it did.” He says. “What’s the last thing you remember?” He asks.

Chan looks around, confused. “Well, I left here yesterday to meet up with Nayoung. We fought a little and I was upset so I went to the bar. I guess I drank too much.”

Junhui felt his heart sink. “Chan, you were gone for three days.”

“What? That’s stupid. It’s Friday, you have a work shift tonight.”

“It’s Sunday! Why would I be here if I had to work tonight!” Junhui yelled, very close to growling. Chan was very messed up, he didn’t know what to do about it. Does this mean Nayoung hasn’t heard from him in two days either? She has to be worried sick, he’s pretty sure Chan is the only thing she ever thinks about. “Where’s your phone?” Junhui asks.

“It’s in my- oh shit.” He pauses, running his hands down his pants hoping to find a lump buried there somewhere. “I had it, I swear I did.” 

Junhui digs his head into the wall directly above Chan. “Which bar did you go to, let's go find it.” He said reluctantly, but knew it had to be done if they ever wanted to get in contact with the girl that’s currently keeping them all alive. Chan has stated multiple times that he doesn’t write down anyone's number because he’s too proud and confident in his memory to do so. Except here they are, numberless. 

“No fucking clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter is binniehyuna!


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me wayyyyyy too long to figure out how i wanted this chapter to go so!!!! im not satisfied by i never am so!

Junhui and Chan had a long adventure waiting for them. They started off by checking every bar within ten miles of them (which was surprisingly a lot) to see if there was anybody who remembered seeing a drunk man lying outside of their building earlier today. Once nobody had given any helpful answers, they checked the surroundings of said buildings hoping to find the phone buried in a patch of grass or something. The day went on and the sky got darker, and they still had no luck. Chan was complaining about a headache and Junhui was getting frustrated. 

“I’m tired. Can’t we just stop.” he whined once they stepped into the car again. It was almost 10 pm, and they’d been out searching since 4. “You sure you don’t have a find your iphone app or something?” He asked and Junhui shook his head. They were officially out of luck. He couldn’t think of any other way they could check to find it. 

“You’ll have to get a new one. And fuck you for not remembering Nayoung’s number, that’s your own fault.” He says angrily, hoping Chan doesn’t take any actual offense to it. He doesn’t want to be angry at the kid, he knows he wouldn’t lose it on purpose, but he just wish Chan understood that there is consequences to your actions sometimes. If Nayoung doesn’t forgive them for whatever they fought about, then this could affect them all. Junhui would be out of money and he’d have to crawl back to his parents, which he refused to do. He would work harder, do more work, but nothing could make him go back home. 

“Damn.” Chan says, resting his feet on the car. “What do we do?” 

“You need to find a way to contact Nayoung or we’re all done for.” Junhui says.

“Hey, why is this all on me?” Chan asks. “If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t even live in a house.” He says. Junhui forgot to mention one thing about Chan, he’s very defensive. He tries to bring up the Nayoung topic up as little as he can but whenever he ends up doing so it always ends in Chan basically claiming Junhui would be nowhere without him. Which, is essentially true, but it doesn’t feel good to be told that to your face.

“Yeah, I know.” Junhui responds. “But you can deny that you’re in the same position as me if she doesn’t want to talk to you again. I can already imagine her saying ‘you ignored me!’ like sixteen times.” He jokes, trying to lighten the mood. 

“One of these days I’ll strike big.” Chan boasts. “I don’t know when that day is, but it’ll happen, trust me. Once I win the lottery we won’t have to worry about Nayoung or money every again.” He says and Junhui can tell that he’s basically just calling Nayoung money. He knows that’s what Chan thinks of her as, but he would never tell her that. As long as she thinks they’re madly in love, there’s no issue in his mind. 

“But until that day comes, we need to make a living somehow.” Junhui says, playing along even though he knows that’ll never happen. Chan just shook his head in response and Junhui rolled his eyes. He’s only showing how delusional he can be.

They needed something to do for the rest of the night that didn’t require going back to the house. Chan doesn’t know that Soonyoung requested the house tonight but Junhui doesn’t think it really matters to him anyway. He was rarely there and usually spent his night’s away, or passed out outside of a bar.

“Do you want to drink?” Chan asked out of the blue.

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Junhui asked. Chan was barely conscious just a few hours ago due to drinking too much, why does he think drinking right now is a good time?

“Why not? It’s what we need right now. If we’re screwed we might as well be screwed and drunk.” He said and Junhui honestly couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. 

“You really want to waste the remaining money we have on drinking? We’re not even sure at this point if we can afford next months rent.” Junhui said. He was baffled that this kid had a mentality like this. All he knew how to do was party.  
“Maybe Nayoung will be there?” Chan said in more of a question form then a statement. Junhui knew there was no possible way that would happen, but he somehow found himself giving in anyway. Chan cheered once Junhui unlocked the car and pulled out a large stash of money. 

“Where’d you get that?” Junhui asked.

“Dunno. Just found it in my pocket.” He said. How many stashes of money are there that he forgot about?

They walked into the bar and Junhui had to plug his nose to stop the smell from seeping into his nostrils. He wanted to gag on the spot. It had been many years since he’s drunk anything, minus the occasional beer every once in a while. Chan, however, seemed to know exactly what to do. He strolled up to the bar and handed Junhui a few small glasses filled with a liquid that Junhui didn’t know.

“Drink up, buddy. This’ll make you feel better.” Chan says.

“Is this peer pressure?” Junhui asks.

“Peer? It might be pressure but we are certainly not in the same age range.” Chan says and chugs his cup. 

“Fuck it.” Junhui says and takes a large sip of the liquid, downing it all in one go. It’s bitterness ran down his throat and he felt like gagging at the taste. How could anyone find this enjoyable? He moved to get out of the way as quick as he could but Chan pushed another drink to him. He reluctantly took that one as well, but decided to ditch Chan after that.

He went to the bathroom and splashed some water in his face before sticking his face in the sink and sucking water straight from the faucet. He knew there would be no other way to get water in this place, so he decided to do it.

“That’s appealing.” A voice said from somewhere. Junhui was shocked and ended up bumping his head on the fauset trying to retreat.

“Who are you?” He asked before he turned around. Once he did, he recognized the man instantly. The long hairstyle easily gave it away, as Junhui couldn’t see his eyes once again. This time, however, there was no mask on and Junhui could clearly see the lower half of his face. A dark beanie was pulled up to the top of his eyebrows and his hair still covered until the lower eyelashes. Junhui wondered how he was even able to see where he was going.

“How’s your friend?” He asks, ignoring the earlier question.

“Fine.” Junhui says quietly. He wanted to leave the bathroom as quick as he could.

“I’m glad I ran into you by the way, I might have accidentally taken this.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a phone. It’s Chan’s phone! His face lit up quickly and he reached his arms out to grab it only to have them be pushed away. “No no no, in order to get it back, you have to do something for me first.” He says, lips forming into a small smile. 

“What is it?” Junhui asked. The situation seemed suspicious, but he was willing to do a lot to get the phone back. 

“Have you ever shot a gun before?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter is binniehyuna im an intellect some of the time

**Author's Note:**

> follow @binniehyuna on twitter and my instagram is @svtsxo but thats just me spamming kang mina pictures every once in a while


End file.
